It Started With A Kiss
by Wickedfyre
Summary: Cho is learning martial arts from Taskashi, but then he just kisses her out of the blue and then pretends it didn't happen. What is a girl to do? Takashi/OC, Rated T for now, but I might have to increase the rating later. Inspired by an AMV that I cannot stop watching.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: There is an amv called wild type/shy boy that I cannot get out of my head, so welcome to the resulting fanfic :)**

**Chapter 1**

He flipped me onto my back again for the third time that day. I tried to flip him off of me, but our size difference meant that I couldn't get the angle I needed. I knew he was doing this on purpose. He thought it was funny that I couldn't fight him off of me and I had yet to knock him down. I knew it was possible, though; one of my classmates did it in my first year of high school just before he graduated.

Takashi smiled down at me. He was sweating, so I knew that despite how things appeared, I was at least wearing him out. "Do you give up?"

I frowned at him, but more in concentration than annoyance. "No, I am just trying to get the right angle to send you flying through the air. You have more than a foot on me in height. It isn't exactly a fair fight."

"You are really cute, Cho," he said.

I blushed and my heart skipped a few beats. "Stop trying to distract me. You already have the advantage. Teasing me is just going too far."

"You have a butterfly tattoo on your right shoulder blade."

I blinked at him. "What? How do you know that?"

His hand caressed my cheek. "I'm not teasing you. I have always thought you were cute."

He kissed me softly on the lips, and I stopped trying to fight him off. I had never seen this side of him before. He was usually shy and quiet. Even in our private lessons over the last two years, he had barely said more than a few words outside of correcting my form. This was something I would expect from Satoshi, but not from Takashi.

I tentatively ran my fingers through his hair. It was softer than I expected, and I didn't feel the product that I thought caused it to spike. It wasn't like I hadn't thought about this before, but I thought he wasn't interested in me. Actually, I thought he wasn't interested in any girl. He just always seemed to be a little too close to Honey.

He tasted really good.

He sat up and smiled at me. "I think we are done for today. Go take your shower."

That was it? He kissed me and dismissed me? I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew he was teasing me. He thought I couldn't take him.

I picked myself up off of the floor and stalked back to the showers to clean up and change back into my street clothes. I didn't know why I was so embarrassed. He was the one who kissed me and said I was cute.

How did he know about my tattoo? My parents would kill me if they knew. I thought I had kept that a closely guarded secret that no one knew about.

"Cho, are you back here?"

I spun around quickly and saw a red faced Chika staring at me. I had just gotten out of the shower and was standing there in nothing but a pair of panties and a towel on my head.

"Oh my god! Get out!" I screamed. "You are such a pervert, Yasuchika!"

I picked up my deodorant and hit him square in the forehead with it, and he finally turned around and ran out of the locker room.

I quickly pulled on my jeans, bra, and tee shirt before anyone else wandered in and tossed my dirty uniform into the laundry.

When I finished getting dressed and brushing my waist length black hair back into a ponytail, I returned my deodorant to my locker and stepped back into the dojo.

"I'm so sorry," Chika said. "Please don't kill me."

I glared at him. "How much did you see?"

"All of-" he cleared his throat. "Not a damn thing. It was all a blur, really. I didn't know that you were still back there. Takashi fell asleep on the bench, and I didn't know how long he had been there."

I looked over at the bench and saw Takashi passed out.

"About forty-five minutes, I guess," I said. "I'm leaving. You should wake him up so that he doesn't hurt his back sleeping like that."

"Oh, hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out to the movies with me sometime."

I scoffed at him. "Are you kidding me right now? You can't just ask a girl out on a date right after you see her naked. What is wrong with you? The answer is no."

He grinned at me. "I told you I didn't see anything."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the dojo. What was with everyone today?

"Hey Cho," Satoshi called.

He was in the practice yard playing with Tanu and Pi-Yo.

I smiled at him and waved.

"Isn't that chicken dead yet?" I asked as I approached. "I didn't think they lived this long."

Pi-Yo squawked and flew away from us, but Tanu weaved through my legs, so I knelt down and scratched him behind the ears. I loved their pet tanuki. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen, and he was really sweet.

"Chickens can live for about eight years," he said. "Takashi takes really good care of her, so I would give her another five at least." He stared at me for a second and frowned. "Cho, is something wrong? You look flustered."

I blushed. "Your cousin just walked in on me while I was naked and asked me on a date."

He laughed. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "What is wrong with everyone today?"

"Did you accept?"

"No. I thought it was tactless, and I am not really into Chika like that. He is cute, but he isn't really my type."

He was kind of a crybaby, and I remembered a time when he swore that his brother was an alien. I thought he was a little crazy.

He shrugged. "Chika has never really been one for tact. I guess he couldn't resist himself. I hope you at least put him on his butt."

"I imbedded my deodorant in his forehead." I saw Takashi coming out of the dojo with Chika by the ear. I didn't know how to react to him, so I didn't want to be near him right now. He had played a dirty trick on me and I felt kind of stupid for falling for it. "I have to go, Satoshi. I will see you later, okay?"

I got up and ran off, even as Satoshi and Chika called after me.

It was the first time since graduating high school that I was sad to be starting at the University. I would have to see them around the school after Takashi told them that I let my guard down just because he kissed me.

I stopped running when I reached the front gate, and looked back. No, this was only embarrassing for me because I was caught off guard. I could go back there and turn the tables. I could show him.

"Cho-chan?" I jumped and realized that Honey was standing next to me. He was staring down at me with a look of concern. "Are you leaving? Would you like a ride home?"

"No thank you, Honey," I said. "It is a nice day for a walk."

I walked through the front gate, and headed home.

Next time. I would get my revenge next time. Who did that, anyway? You couldn't just go around kissing people. There were laws in place against that sort of harassment.

I did like it, though. It was soft and kind of sweet. I always thought Takashi was sexy in that tall, dark, and handsome way. He is also an amazing martial artist. I'd never seen anyone as talented with a sword as he was. He reminded me of a real modern day samurai. He always struck me as the old fashioned type, though. I wonder what had gotten into him today.

I paused and looked back at the Morinozuka estate, and touched my fingers to my lips. I could still feel his lips on mine.

I walked home, and when I walked in the door, my mother greeted me with a smile, which made me smile in turn. She had one of those contagious smiles that just naturally put the people around her in a good mood.

I sometimes wished that I had her personality as much as I had her looks. I had her hazel eyes, fair skin, and small frame, but I had my father's bull-headed stubbornness and contrary personality. It was a curse, really. My mother found it amusing when I tried to be more like her, but I eventually gave up and learned to just be myself.

"Did you have fun with Takashi today?" She asked.

I felt my face heat up. "No, of course not! Why would I have had fun? We were just practicing karate! It wasn't anything special."

I ran past her and upstairs to my bedroom. What was wrong with everyone today? Why was I getting strange looks and the third degree as soon as I walked in the door?

I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

What was wrong with me? It wasn't like a boy had never kissed me before. I was eighteen for crying out loud. I had kissed more than a few boys during my last four years of school, and had even gone out on dates. Actually, I had been Satoshi's date to Honey's wedding. I wasn't sure if that counted though. He only asked me as a friend and we didn't kiss each other goodnight. In fact, he left with someone else and I had to get a ride home with Chika and Takashi.

I scoffed. That must be what was wrong with everyone today; the Morinozukas and the Haninozukas were just crazy. They were related to each other, and Satoshi stuck to Yasuchika like Takashi stuck to Honey. It made sense that they would rub off on each other and share personality traits. It was a miracle, really, that I had managed to avoid all of that insanity while growing up in such close proximity to them.

I was sane as a- well, as a sane person.

Now that I thought about it, the Hitachiin twins in the year ahead of me lived down the street as well. I was lucky not to be in the mental hospital after being surrounded by all of their nonsense my whole life.

There was a light knock on my door, and my mother opened it without me telling her that it was okay.

"Cho, Takashi is here. He says that you left without your shoes. Did you walk all the way here in your slippers?"

I looked down at my feet and noticed for the first time that I not only wasn't wearing shoes, but I wasn't even wearing my slippers. It was just a pair of socks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize," I said.

"Well, try to be more careful," she said, and moved out of the doorway. "Takashi says that he wants to talk to you. I will let him in here, but I am keeping the door open."

I sat up and nodded.

She moved away from the door, and Takashi walked in, ducking his head.

He smiled at me and handed me my shoes before taking a seat in the armchair next to my bed.

"Chika and Satoshi told me what happened," he said quietly. "I'm very sorry that Chika's bad manners have caused you such an embarrassment. I tried to make him apologize to you, but you ran off before he got a chance."

My mouth fell open. "You think I am upset because of Yasuchika Haninozuka? I am more than used to his bad manners and tactlessness. I didn't leave because of him."

He scratched his head. "Then why did you leave?"

Was he playing with me? I got angry all over again and stood up to confront him. "Takashi, I left in a hurry because of you! You can't just do things like that. It was embarrassing and a cheap tactic. I thought you were better than that."

"You're mad because I defeated you again?"

"No, it's how you went about it. You used your charms on me and that wasn't fair."

He looked honestly confused, but I didn't buy it for a second. He knew what he did.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You kissed me," I hissed. "You flirted with me and used your charms to catch me off guard."

"No I didn't," he said.

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes and a lump form in my throat. How could he just pretend that it didn't happen? I knew better than to let him play dumb.

"Please leave," I said, trying not to cry. "I think I am done with training for now. If I decide to take lessons again, I will take them from Satoshi."

"Cho, I don't-"

"Get out," I said, and turned my back on him. "You shouldn't go around just kissing people and playing with their feelings. Don't tell someone that you like them and then act like it didn't happen. If you cannot just admit that you were toying with me and trying to force me to concede defeat, I do not think that we should be sparring partners anymore."

He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "If that is how you feel, I understand. It was never my intention to play with your feelings. To be honest, I was unaware of any feelings that you might have towards me."

"Who has feelings?" I snapped, as I brushed away a tear. "I don't have feelings towards you, Takashi Morinozuka. I was merely pointing out that you cannot go around kissing people. If you want to deny that it happened, then fine, whatever. I wasn't going to press charges or anything, it just annoyed me."

"Then why do you seem less bothered by the fact that my cousin walked in and caught you changing clothes than you seem about the idea of me kissing you?" He asked.

I froze, face heating up again. "I thought I told you to leave," I said.

He let go of my shoulder, and I heard him close the door behind him as he left.

I wanted to scream at him and tell him that he was a selfish jerk, but as usual, I remained silent and kept my uncharitable thoughts to myself. I didn't understand how he managed to keep making me feel like I was the one who had done something wrong or should apologize.

I glanced back at the closed door. I couldn't believe that he rejected me before I even had a chance to tell him that I liked him.

'_It was never my intention to play with your feelings_'.

What did he think my reaction would be to him kissing me and then blowing me off? Did he think that I would just be okay with it? Was that why he was acting like he didn't remember?

I groaned and flopped back onto the bed. My head felt like it was going to explode from all of the over-thinking. I would just call it a night and start over again tomorrow. I probably wouldn't quit my martial arts lessons, but for now, I definitely needed a break.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to give a quick glimpse into the mind of our always straight-faced Takashi. Plus, I was kind of craving a Mori/Honey moment. ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Mitskuni was leaning against the fence outside of the Kamigawa estate. I walked past him, and he skipped alongside me. It wasn't long ago when he would have leaped onto my back or climbed his way up to my shoulders. Those days were gone now, though. He wasn't as small as he used to be, though now his head still only reached my shoulder, and we were both adults now.

He was married a year ago to his sweet Reiko, and now she was expecting their first child. We both hoped it was a little girl for him to dress up and play with. I was happy that he was happy, but there was still a small part of me that missed the days when he climbed me like a tree, ate nothing but cake, and carried his Usa-chan around everywhere.

"Should we punish Chika-chan? He is my brother; I will do it if it needs to be done," he said.

"No, she isn't upset at him," I said.

He stopped walking and stared up at me. "What happened, Takashi? What did she say?"

I kept walking, and he started following me again.

"She said I kissed her and told her that I liked her. I don't remember that, but she was very upset by it."

"You didn't take a nap before your lesson?"

I shook my head.

He put his hand on my arm, and I stopped walking, and looked down at him.

"Did she reject you?"

I looked at my feet, dejectedly. "I didn't tell her how I feel."

He looked angry. It was rare for me to see him like this, and I forgot how scary he could be sometimes.

"You have been telling me for years how cute you think she is, and over the last three years, all I have heard from you is that you are in love with her. You got a nosebleed when you saw her get that tattoo, and now, after you were handed the perfect opportunity to finally tell her how you feel, you just walked away? Why?"

"She was crying. She said I was playing a cheap trick on her, and she told me that she didn't have feelings for me. She sent me away."

"Did you tell her that you can't ever remember what you do when you are tired, and explain to her that you tend to get overly flirtatious?"

Why did he have to make it sound so easy?

"No," I said. "I apologized for making her think I was toying with her emotions."

"Takashi, you idiot, she thinks _you_ were rejecting _her_. If all you said to her was that you don't remember what happened and that you were sorry for making her feel bad, it is going to sound like you don't want to be with her. She is going to hurt you for this. Cho-chan has never been one to take an insult quietly. Remember what she did to Satoshi after he ditched her at my wedding?"

I inwardly cringed.

Cho could be just as scary as Mitskuni when she decided to get even with someone. She had beat Satoshi with a broom until she decided that he had learned some manners. I thought it was really cute that she could be so tiny and so scary all at the same time. I just didn't want that angry energy pointed at me.

"I know," I said. "I wanted to tell her, but she was so angry that I had dared to kiss her, and she started crying. I didn't know what else to do."

"I think she was angry that you kissed her and then acted like it didn't happen."

I didn't know what I should do. I couldn't go back in there right now, or it would look strange to her mother.

"You have to figure this out, Takashi, or you are going to lose her. If she doesn't know you care, she will not reciprocate. The way I see it, all she can see now is some jerk, who she trusted and cared about, kiss her and then reject her. She is probably confused and hurting. Remember how you felt watching her date those other boys? Imagine how you will feel if she starts to love someone else. I don't want to see you hurt, so fix it, okay?"

He smiled at me and walked away.

I stared after him in disbelief, and smiled. Even now that he was older and looked like the grown man that he was, it was hard for me to remember how deep and insightful he could be.

I glanced back at the Kamigawa estate. I didn't know how I would fix things with Cho, but I would do my best to try. Mitskuni was right; I loved her, and it would kill me to see her in love with someone else.


End file.
